Stars in the sky
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Lieutenant Jee's wife just died and with no living relatives he is forced to sneak his only daughter Lyra onto Prince Zuko's ship in order to take care of her. she is discovered but allowed to stay due to General Iroh's generosity, much to Prince Zuko's dislike. will they ever get along? please read and review! :) i worked really hard! link on my bio to see what lyra looks like :)
1. Chapter 1

Ok! I'm back. I stopped writing my other Original character fic because the two reviews I got made me feel like shit. but i'm back and going to try again. Please review please please please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko or ATLA, I'm just a rabid foaming at the mouth fan.

I stood on deck of the iron hulled battleship. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. I heard Prince Zuko shout and my eyes flung open in annoyance. Why did he have to yell so much? Then I saw why. My eyes widened a little at the bright shaft of light shooting into the sky. prince ponytail whirled around and continued to shout at General Iroh.

"Stop yelling at General Iroh!" I said annoyed at his lack of respect. He whirled around and glared at me.

"How dare you give me orders! You may be a guest on my ship right now but that doesn't mean I would hesitate at all to throw you off, peasant!" He yelled. I felt a nerve Pop.

"Why do you yell at everyone! What crawled up your ass and died to make you so angry!" I yelled back feeling my cheeks heat up in anger. I heard a hearty laugh come from where Iroh was sitting.

"Children, children, stop fighting. Nephew, Lieutenant Jee's daughter is my guest on this ship, so try to be a little nice at least." Iroh said in his deep voice. Prince Zuko growled in frustration and yelled his orders to the crew before stomping below deck.

"Set a course for the light."

The next day.

I sat on a wooden crate that was tied to the ship. My face felt warm from the heat Prince yells-a-Lot was creating taking down his crew members for training. I snorted to myself. Benders think they're so cool. Once again he was yelling at his uncle. I stood up and walked over fully intending to tell him to shove a sock in it when Iroh spoke to me.

"Lyra, would you like to spar with my arrogant nephew?" He smiled and his eyes crinkled. Prince ponytail looked like he'd been punched.

"She's not even a bender uncle!"

I bristled. "I don't need stupid bending to take down a stupid jerk like you!" I said Hotly.

"Zuko, it is important to make oneself efficient in non bending combat as well, now go on and have a good spar." Iroh's voice broke us out of our arguing again. Zuko sighed and walked over to the middle of deck and moved into a stance.

"Fine! But I'm not holding back little girl!" He snarled at me from his position across from me. I focused myself and tuned into my senses like my dad had taught me. Zuko stepped forward to punch and I slid down on my haunches and swiped his foot off the ground. Knocking him on his butt stunned. I smiled.

"Serves you right you brat!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Suddenly a flare went up in the distance an Zuko was up in a flash. He produced a telescope from _somewhere._.. I nearly jumped when I heard his voice again.

"The last airbender, quite agile for his old age. I've found the avatar, as well as his hiding place." My eyes widened.

Later that day

"Zuko! What are you doing? You can't just invade a peaceful village." I said as the boat steamed towards the small village in view.

"Don't interfere!" He yelled as he stormed below deck. I started to follow him angrily when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I stopped. I looked back at my father's face

"Dad, this isn't right." I said quietly.

"Don't say that to anyone but me Lyra." He said sternly. I turned around and faced him fully. He put both hands on my shoulders and leaned down to look me in the eyes.

"Lyra, please be good for me. We are very lucky that General Iroh was so lenient about me sneaking you on the ship. Don't make it worse for me or you, just hang in there hun."

I looked down feeling guilty.

"You're right Dad." I said. I looked up again and he smiled at me.

"Oh and try to get along with Prince Zuko." He added. I huffed in protest, but was silent.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said. I watched him scurry off to his post as I felt the boat lurch underneath me. I looked to my left and saw General Iroh sitting and brewing tea at the small table he had set up on deck . I walked over to him and bowed politly to him.

"General Iroh, May I speak to you sir?" I said as respectfully as i could. He looked up at me and laughed.

"I haven't been a General For a long time. Please, just call me Iroh. Also do not worry about speaking so formally. I know your father wishes you to talk more respectfully but I rather enjoy the youthful atmosphere you bring to the ship."

I stood there stunned. My mouth forming An 'o'. He laughed once more and it was too contagious to keep my mouth from cracking into a smile. He motioned for me to sit and poured me a cup of tea. I thanked him.

"So Lyra, you wanted to ask me something?" He said sipping his tea.

"Why are you not down there with your nephew?" I asked curiously. He closed his eyes in thought.

"My nephew has been looking for the avatar long before you were snuck onto this ship. there have been many false hopes. Every time, my nephew's fallen face and obvious homesickness cuts a little deeper Into this old man's heart." He said placing a hand over his heart. I looked at my folded hands in thought.

"Wow, you really care about him don't you, even though he's incredibly rude to you." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Prince Zuko was not always like this. It may not show very brightly now but he has good in him. Not all that is gold glitters, Lyra." He said sagely.

Suddenly the boat jerked again, this time moving away from the village. Iroh and I stood as Zuko came onto the deck with a small boy behind him. I frowned in confusion. That kid wasn't more than 12.

"Prince Zuko?" I asked looking at the strange staff Zuko held.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." He said handing the staff to Iroh and then went below deck. Iroh turned to me and handed me the staff.

"Hey, you mind taking this staff to his quarters for me?" He asked.

I nodded and walked below deck to Prince Zuko's room. I knocked on the large steel door. No answer. I put the staff down and turned the large metal wheel and stepped into his room. I grabbed the staff and walked in. Looking around, it was dark and red. It smelled like spices. It was not a bad smell, in fact I liked it. I wondered if he smelt like this. My cheeks burned and I pushed that thought away. Gross. Even if he smelled good he was still a jerk.

" _What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room._?" said an angry voice. I turned around mortified. My cheeks intensely red. Zuko looked pissed.

"I..uh...Your uncle told me to take this to your quarters." I finished lamely. He looked at me funny for a second then snorted and mumbled something about Iroh being lazy. He walked in his room and took the staff from me. I stood there for a second and looked up to see him staring at me annoyed.

"You should try to be a little nicer to your uncle. He really cares about you, you know." I said quietly. A sad look passed over his face and I took that as a que to leave.

"I know." It was so quiet I barely heard it as I closed the door behind me. I went to my room and fell asleep not being able to forget what Iroh had said.

When I woke up, all I could tell was chaos was ensuing. It felt like the whole ship was cracking in half. I ran above deck dodging an ice chunk on my way up. When I got there my mouth fell open. There was a _glowing twelve year_ old bending a water...Hurricane...thing.

I saw Zuko and yelled to him.

"What the hell is going on?" My short red hair flew wildly in my face. The glowing kid landed on the deck and my body moved on its on towards Zuko but not fast enough. The boy bended the water around him and shot it forward knocking everyone off deck. I landed on the curve of an anchor. Knocking the wind out of me but I held on tight. I looked up just in time to see Prince Zuko falling towards me. I slid forward so my feet hooked on the W of the anchor and the rest of me hung down. I grabbed Zuko with both hands and grit my teeth in strain. Zuko looked up at me. I laughed pathetically.

"This idea of saving you was a lot easier in my head." I said to him strained. I almost dropped him in shock when I heard him chuckle.

"Did you just laugh? I think I'm hallucinating." He grinned at me.

"I have no idea how to get back up." I said effectively wiping the grin off his face.

"You won't have to, my uncles throwing down a rope." He said. Suddenly the weight from my hands was gone and I saw a rope dangling in front of me, I grabbed it and pulled myself up and over the side of the boat and finally collapsing onto the deck in exhaustion.

I heard Zuko shout "Shoot them down!"

I tried to stand up and take a breath but it hurt too much. With a cry of pain I fell back down. I heard my dads voice yelling for me. Then everything went black.

_-first chapter done! i hope i did okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! please remember to review! :)

Chapter 2

Zuko's Pov

I yelled in frustration with myself. I had wasted time. I kicked a fireball to the left. My ship had been destroyed. I kicked another fireball. The avatar had gotten away and could be anywhere based on his tracking patterns. I punched a fireball out towards sea. also Lyra had gotten hurt because of me. I don't know why I cared. The ship medic said she must have broken a rib or two when she fell onto the anchor. And holding me up had ripped a muscle in her arm.

"Prince Zuko, come and eat with me." Uncle's voice broke me out of my daydreaming again. Curse that girl.

"Zuko, will you get Lyra from her room, I want her to join us tonight." I nodded and headed below deck to her room. I knocked and the door opened revealing the redhead with bandages all over her upper half. She smiled at me.

"I know, I look pretty silly like this." She laughed and I cracked a tiny smile.

"Uncle wants you to join us tonight for dinner." I said. Her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Oh, well please tell Iroh that I'll be there." She said starting to close the door.

"Wait." I said stopping the door from closing.

"I wanted to thank you Lyra, for catching me. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process." I took a deep breath. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Well?" I said angrily impatiant. She started laughing really hard. I felt myself get angrier and angrier. She was making fun of me! I felt a hand on my arm and she looked at me slowing down her laughter.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was just funny to me the way you said it. Thank you for apologizing, but really there's no need. I would do the same thing over if I had to." She smiled and shut the door.

Lyra's Pov

"Lyra my dear, I want to thank you for your courageous rescue attempt for my nephew." Iroh said to me while we sat waiting for the food to be served.

"There is no need to thank me General Iroh. Besides, the reward I earned in the process was worth it." I said looking at Zuko

"Oh?" Iroh said curiously.

"Would you believe it, he actually thanked me himself." I said laughing lightly. Iroh looked surprised but quite amused. Now he looked at Zuko. His face serious again.

"Zuko, there is news regarding the location of the avatar." Iroh said changing the topic.

"Reports say that he is on Kyoshi." Iroh said as the food was placed before us. Suddenly Zuko stood up.

"The avatar is on kyoshi? Uncle ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time!" He said storming out of the room. Iroh looked at Zuko's fish.

"Are you going to finish that?" He said to Zuko and I giggled as Zuko came back in and grabbed his plate of fish angrily.

"I was going to save it for later." He said leaving with his food. I giggled more when Iroh pouted.

-later that day

I breathed in the salty sea air as I jumped and executed a spinning tornado kick. Three more tornado kicks and I was done for the morning. The damp bangs of my short black hair stuck to my forehead as I spun in the air again performing the kick. I started to perform the kick once more when a voice scared the hell out of me.

"Who taught you to fight so well?" A familiar raspy voice asked. I spun around to face him annoyed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people and startle them, I was about to knock you out. Jeez."He looked sheepishly at me.

"Oh...uh sorry." He said awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated his question.

"My dad did, after my mom died, he trained me so I could protect myself if anything ever happened to him." I said willing my throat not to give away the tears threatening to spill.

His eyes softened as he spoke In a low raspy voice. "I miss my mom too."

I gripped the towel I had in my hand. I spoke quietly.

"Firelady Ursa, I remember thinking she was absolutely beautiful when I was a little girl."

His face broke into a small smile as he sat down on the deck. I put the towel down and plopped down beside him watching him curiously. He looked up at the setting sun in the sky. I don't know why he was so fascinating to me.

"Is that why you were snuck onto the ship by your father? Because your mother died?" I nodded averting my eyes. We sat in a comfortable silence till the sun sunk below the sea.

_sorry for short chappie. next one goes up tomorrow


End file.
